Star Ocean one half
by Dragon Chyld
Summary: [SO3Ranma crossover] Voice of Akane Tendo: Who is this cute guy that just came storming into the Tendo’s training hall? So his name is Fayt. What did he do to make Ranma so angry? See what happens when confusion, chaos, and love collide...Episode 3 up
1. Episode 1: Shampoo, Rinse, Repeat

Star Ocean ½

Voice of Akane Tendo: What's this? Shampoo has gone missing. And who's this new guy with the blue hair? Has he really done something awful to Shampoo? Find out on the next episode of Star Ocean ½: Shampoo, Rinse, Repeat. (Na Na Naaa)

-----------------------------------------

Disclaimer and stuff: I don't own Star Ocean nor do I own Ranma ½. Would be nice but it's not so.

I thought it would be fun to mix one of my favorite games with one of my favorite animes. So…I did just that. If you don't know the anime, then this won't make much sense.

Episode 1: Shampoo, Rinse, Repeat.

It was a quiet day aboard Federation Station #5.2, A.K.A Moonbase II. The newly remolded facility was mostly deserted, waiting for its christening scheduled for the following week.

Fayt shook his head to the side, his blue hair swaying from his forehead. "Hum, Peppita? You know I'm scheduled to leave soon."

"Yeah, I know. You really shouldn't leave before seeing our act," she whined. "You're going to miss the astonishing Rossettis at our biggest show ever."

"I wish I could stay." He ran his fingers through his hair. "Cliff's got to get back to Klaus and I promised to go."

The young girl shook her head and smile. "Oh well. At least you agreed to help me with my trick before you go."

Fayt examined the box. It was big enough for only one occupant. The front sported a double door. Painted across it, in bold letters, was PEPPITA'S BOX. On the small roof was a yellow orb he hadn't noticed when she first showed him the box yesterday.

"Where did that come from?" Fayt asked pointing to the orb.

"Oh, I found that during our travels. It gives the box a mystic appearance huh?"

"I guess. So, I just step inside and what? Poof! Disappear?"

Peppita nodded. "Yup, that's it. Now go on in."

Fayt signed as he pulled the doors open. He stepped inside and let the doors swing shut behind him. He heard Peppita engage the clasp that locked the doors to 'Provide no escape.'

_Man, sure is dark in here_, Fayt though. Just then a light illuminated from the square ceiling. Looking up, he was forced to cover his eyes as the mysterious light grew. He heard Peppita yell something from the outside. He could feel a vibration. It seemed like Peppita was trying to break down the doors.

Then… "What the…"

-----------------------------------------

Cologne sat at the table in the small room adjoined to the cafe. She presented the package to Shampoo who sat across from her.

"It's said to have ancient powers." Cologne talked as Shampoo unwrapped the small orb.

"What does Shampoo do with shinny crystal ball?"

"That I don't know."

Shampoo rolled the orb from one hand to the other, and then back. She held it up and looked into it like it was a crystal ball, waiting to reveal the future. It was semi-transparent with a faint yellow color. "Soon, Ranma come running to Shampoo, yes?"

"This orb is said to bring about change. There is another orb identical to this. It is said that if two people posses the orbs, then they will become bound to each other. The orbs will transfer them to one another and they will have an unbreakable bond." Cologne sat back. "We must find the other orb."

Shampoo nodded. She gripped the orb. "Shampoo will find other…What?" The orb started to radiate a yellow glow. The glow grew, forcing Cologne to shield her eyes. When the light was dim enough Cologne blinked as she opened her eyes.

The orb Shampoo had been holding was rocking on the table. On the other side of the table stood a young man. He had blue hair, green eyes, and a very confused look on his face.

"What the…" He looked around. His eyes found Cologne. "Where…am…I?"

-----------------------------------------

Peppita hadn't planned on the scary light coming from the top of the box. She knew something was wrong. She felt a sudden urge to get Fayt out of there.

"Fayt!" She yelled as she unlocked the clasp. She tugged at the doors but they wouldn't budge. Growing frantic, she stated to bang the innocent wood with her bangles.

Just then the doors gave way. Surprised, Peppita fell back. Coming out of the box, like a bat out of hell, flew a girl. She did a triple summersault and landed gracefully on her feet. Her hair was purple and she wore what looked like an ancient Earth outfit from 'the far east'.

"Aiyah!" The girl exclaimed as she landed. Looking around she spotted Peppita, her large brown eyes gleamed. "Where is Shampoo?"

Peppita stood up and scratched her head. "S…shampoo?"

"Shampoo no like this. You tell Shampoo where this is!"

"Shampoo?"

The older girl was getting frustrated. "You tell Shampoo where this is or Shampoo show you angry side."

Peppita scratched her head again. "Hey, you talk too weird. I like your outfit thought. And your hair! Wow! You would fit right in with us Rossettis."

"Shampoo getting nowhere. Little brat need to answer Shampoo!"

"Oh," Peppita said, finally getting it. She thought the girl was looking for shampoo. "You're Shampoo? That's your name right?" She put her hands behind her back and tilted her head as she looked up at the older girl.

Shampoo nodded. She didn't keep her eyes off the younger girl.

"Well…Hey what'd you do to Fayt?" Peppita lowered her hand to her side and made a fist. "If you hurt him…"

"Shampoo no like little brat girl. AIYAH!" Shampoo rushed Peppita.

Surprised by the older girls attack, Peppita fell back. As her rump hit the floor, Shampoo glided over her head, barely missing her.

-SPLASH-

Peppita stood quickly and turned to face the large barrel of water that was to be used in the clowns act. She didn't see the strange girl anywhere. Just then, something pink and fuzzy shot out of the barrel.

MMEEOOWW

Peppita watched as the pink cat scurried half way across the floor before shaking off.

"OHHHHHHH. Pretty Kitty!" Peppita exclaimed as she started her pursuit of the cat.

GURRRRRRR. The cat only glanced at her chaser before jolting the rest of the way to the door.

About the same time, Cliff rounded the corner. The cat, running too fast, spotted a black blur closing off her exit. In an attempt to get away from the little psycho brat girl, she jumped and sank her claws into her obstacle.

"What the….AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cliff yelled as the cat landed square on his chest.

-----------------------------------------

Meanwhile, back at the café…

Cologne pointed her finger at the boy. "Where's my Shampoo?"

"Shampoo?"

Jumping to the table top, Cologne grabbed her cane and whooped the boy on the head. "What have you done to my great grand daughter?"

"Whoa lady that hurt…look…I don't know your great grand daughter…I just…"

"I'm growing impatient. Tell me where is Shampoo?"

Fayt stepped back. His head throbbed. It looked like the old lady wasn't going to hear him out.

He looked frantically around for an escape. To his right was a doorway. A way out.

He dashed for the door. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the old lady coming. In an adrenaline rush, he managed to make his escape.

Next, he found himself in a restaurant. His heart pounded a mile a minute as he rushed across the floor. He swung to dodge the tables. He only knocked over two chairs before he made it to the door.

-----------------------------------------

Ranma walked down the sidewalk, hands in his pockets. "Man, why does she have to get so angry all the time. I didn't even hurt P-Chan. Akane needs to just cool off once and a while."

His head was down as he walked past the café.

-WHAM-

Ranma was confronted; face first, by the swinging door. Plastered to the wall, he saw a guy with blue hair rush pass him and from the café.

"Oh future son-in-law!" Cologne appeared in front of him perched on her cane. "He did something to Shampoo. You must go after him." She was pointing at the blue haired fend running down the sidewalk Ranma had just come from.

"Huh, Shampoo?"

"Well, go get him."

"Oh, man." Ranma turned and started his pursuit. He didn't want to go against Cologne again. He'd already had a bad day and he didn't need it to get any worst. Besides the fact he would be glad not to have to deal with Shampoo for a while, he needed to find out what this guy had done.

-----------------------------------------

Voice of Peppita Rossetti: Huh? Oh yeah. First Fayt disappears. Then there's this weird girl who shows up…and a CUTE KITTY. Anyway, what's with this cat? Who is this girl? And where is Fayt? Will I ever get to finish practicing my trick? Answers and more on the next episode of Star Ocean ½: When in Rome, Duck and run for cover! (La la laaa)

-----------------------------------------

I'm going to go ahead and put up the next episode. I have the 3rd outlined, but I won't put it up unless someone wants to read it.

As always - Enjoy.


	2. Episode 2: When in Rome, Duck and run

Disclaimer and stuff: I don't own Star Ocean nor do I own Ranma ½. Would be nice but it's not so.

Episode 2: When in Rome, Duck and run for cover!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cliff grabbed the hair ball. He stepped back as he pulled the creature away from him. He finally managed to dislodge the cat's claws, only sacrificing a little flesh in the process.

He held the object way from him. It was a pink cat. _Since when are cats pink?_ He thought. _And since when do cat's wear little hair ornaments?_

The cat didn't take kindly to being handled. She squirmed and clawed at the open air. She twisted and made contact, her claws scratching his hand. Reflexes kicked in and he dropped her.

She jolted down the hall.

"Hey, wait." Peppita zoomed past Cliff and after the cat. "Stop, Kitty!"

Cliff rubbed his hurt hand as he watched Peppita disappear around the corner. "Kids." He turned and walked into the room Peppita and the cat had left from. "Hey Fayt? You about ready…Hey, where are you, boy?" He shook his head. "Kids," he repeated.

Meanwhile, two hallways down, Peppita spotted the cat as she ran into the shower room. "I've got you now!"

Peppita rounded the corner. Luckily, the cat had run into the women's shower room. Hot steam rose from the stalls. Peppita got on her hands and knees and scouted under the partitions. Crawling, she could find no trace of the cat. She finally stood. "OHHHH KITTTTYYY."

Just then the stall at the far end of the room crashed open. Splinters of dimly painted wood exploded in a cloud of dust. It was the weird Shampoo girl, and she didn't look happy at all. She was dripping wet.

"Oh, Shampoo going to give little psycho brat girl a good beating." She was angry enough to evaporate the moister. Steam surged from her silhouette as she positioned herself to attack.

"Oh no!" Peppita turned and ran. Shampoo was now the pursuer. Lucky for Peppita, she was fast for a short girl.

Peppita rounded the first corner; trying hard not to collide, face first, with the wall. Behind her the corner crumbled as Shampoo ruthlessly ran her fist through it. Not looking back, Peppita increased her already fast speed. She spotted the door for the audience chamber. _Wasn't Cliff just right there?_ she wondered. She ran into the spacious room hoping the Klausian was still there. She needed help in the worst possible way.

-----------------------------------------

Fayt had no idea what was going on. One minute he was in Peppita's box and the next thing he knew, he was running from a little old lady with a very hard stick. His head still ached. He knew he had a bruise from where the cane hit him.

Running through the streets, he theorized that he had somehow been transported off Moonbase and to another planet. This planet had a more Earth feel then Elicoor. Peppita's box was only supposed to give the illusion of a person vanishing into thin air. Had it some how sent him further then the super tight space under the floor boards of the stage?

"Hey you. Stop!" A voice, belonging to a male, called behind him. He glanced back. A dark haired boy, not much younger then him, was chasing him. "Hey! Tell me what you did to Shampoo."

Obviously this planet was obsessed with shampoo. Hygiene must be at the top of their list.

Fayt didn't stop. In fact, he felt the urge to pick up speed. Man, he hated being thrown onto a random planet. It always meant trouble for him.

He suddenly had a feeling that the streets were too open. The sun was starting to set. Fayt dodged the scarcely scattered population of people as he ran. They only glanced at him as he passed by as if it was common to see someone being chased through the streets.

Coming out of a turn, he spotted a gate. It was open. At last, maybe he could take cover and collect his thoughts.

He ran through the open gate and frantically glance around for somewhere to hide. All the signs were written in a language he didn't understand. At least he had his communicator on him. He was glad he could at least hear (and understand) what was being shouted at him.

"Hey!" The familiar voice of the guy chasing him called from behind.

Looking around he spotted a door which was open. He had no time to think. He ran into the door.

-----------------------------------------

Akane was punishing the punching bag, trying to calm herself after her argument with Ranma, when a guy ran in. As he ran in he kept glancing behind him. He looked lost and confused…and he was cute! His blue hair, big eyes…She couldn't do more then stand there and watch as he nearly collided with her.

He noticed her at the last moment. In an attempt to avoid a crash, he lost his balance and landed butt on the floor, facing her.

"S…sorry about that." Even his voice was cute.

She was about to respond when she heard Ranma behind her. "Ahh. There you are!" Ranma started closing the gap between them.

Akane turned, stretched her arms out, and put herself between Ranma and the stranger. Her kimono spread and blocked most of Ranma's view of his quarry.

"Honestly, Ranma! Just what is this all about?"

-----------------------------------------

"Ohhhh. Shampoo very angry."

Peppita turned to look behind her as she entered the room. The split second she had taken her eyes from where she was going was all that was required for her to run straight into Cliff.

She almost fell, but Cliff's reflexes proved to be quick. He caught her. Spotting the angry girl at the door, Cliff set Peppita down and stepped toward the girl. "Hey, look, what's this all about?"

"Shampoo going to teach little psycho brat girl a lesson."

Cliff looked at Peppita and then back at the girl. He scratched the back of his head. "Shampoo?"

-----------------------------------------

Voice of Akane Tendo: Who is this cute guy that just came storming into the Tendo's training hall? So his name is Fayt. What did he do to make Ranma so angry? See what happens when confusion, chaos, and love collide. I wonder if Fayt will stay for dinner… Find out on the next episode of Star Ocean 1/2: Confusion becomes you. (Na na naaa)


	3. Episode 3: Confusion becomes you

Star Ocean ½

Disclaimer and stuff: I don't own Star Ocean nor do I own Ranma ½. Would be nice but it's not so.

Well, didn't know if I should put this up or not, but since this story has made it on 2 Story Alert lists, I figured I'd go ahead. Atleast someone out there likes it!

-----------------------------------------

Episode 3: Confusion becomes you.

Fayt sat still during the confrontation. Now his head AND rump hurt.

"Akane!" Ranma stepped to the right. Fayt could now clearly see the dark haired boy. "Outta my way."

"No Ranma. Not until you tell me what's going on."

Ranma opened his mouth, ready to argue more.

-WHAM-

Ranma paused, gave an anguished expression and fell to the ground. During his fall, he wondered if his day could possible get any worst.

Fayt watched Ranma fall and was shocked to see a big, furry, black and white animal behind the fallen boy. The animal was holding a sign. It was the signit used to hit Ranma to the ground.

Akane sighed, resting her head in her hand. She moved to Fayt and stood over him. "Here," she said extending her hand, "let me help you up."

Fayt took her hand and stood. She seemed to hesitate as she let go. He dusted himself off and bowed. "Thank you. Umm…what is that?" He pointed to the animal.

Another girl poked her head from behind the animal. "Oh, hello." She waved and smiled. "Nice to meet you. I'm Kasumi and this is Mr. Panda."

Fayt searched his memory. Panda. He had heard that somewhere before. Oh yeah, Freshman history class in high school. The panda was one of the animals on the extinction list. _But wait, the panda was an animal from Earth…_

"By the way Akane, who is your new friend?" Kasumi asked with a cheerful and chirpy tone.

Akane looked from her sister and to the cute stranger. "I…uhh…don't know." Her cheeks turned red. _Good going Akane. You just blotched your first impression. Here's your prize as looser of the month._ Akane thought, trying not to let her whole face go completely red with embarrassment.

"My name's Fayt."

"Well, it's good to have company Fayt. Why don't you stay for dinner? I was just coming in to tell Akane that the food's ready." Kasumi continued to smile. Fayt wondered if her face was stuck like that. She did faintly remind him of Sophia. That gave him a little comfort.

He followed the two girls and the panda out of the training hall. No one looked back at Ranma who was still sprawled out on the floor.

-----------------------------------------

"Okay, will someone tell me what is going on?" Cliff stood staring at the new girl. Peppita peered around him, using Cliff as a shield.

"Humph," Shampoo said, folding her arms in front of her and closing her eyes. "Shampoo have nothing to say to big blonde boy. Shampoo have unsettled business with little psycho brat girl."

Peppita, being sure to stay behind Cliff, pointed at Shampoo. "Hey, I didn't do anything to you. Besides, what were you doing in that box? And how did you get in the shower room?"

Cliff rubbed his forehead. He could feel the start of a headache coming on. "Okay, Peppita, tell me what you know."

"Well, first Fayt got into my magic box and there was this strange light and I started banging on the door to get him out, only he didn't come out. SHE DID!"

"Whoa, whoa there. Stop talking so fast." Yup, he had a headache alright.

"But, Cliff," Peppita whined. "She did something to Fayt." She shook a fist at Shampoo.

Shampoo opened her eyes. She really didn't like that little psycho brat girl at all.

Cliff studied the newcomer. "Did you do something to Fayt?"

Shampoo let out a low growl. "Shampoo no know your Fayt. All Shampoo know is Shampoo no like being chased." Thoughts of the chase sparked her anger.

"Well, we just have to figure out what's going on…" Cliff was cut off as the girl jumped and dove at him.

Her feet landed square on his chest, reminding him of his not-so-old scratches there. As he slid back, he remained on his feet. Peppita was knocked away to his right. His attacker gracefully repelled off him and landed two feet to his left.

He watched as the chase continued. Peppita scrambled around the stage, Shampoo on her heels. He would have found the whole thing humorous if his head and chest didn't hurt so badly.

He ran and got on the stage. From this view he could clearly see the two girls. He looked around for something to use. It was obvious that Peppita had done something to upset the girl. But that still didn't clear up any questions he had about where Fayt was.

He spotted the barrel of water. That might work to cool off the two. He lifted it and waited for the couple to pass his edge of the stage. Once they were close enough, he emptied the barrel, flinging water on both Peppita and her chaser.

SPLASH

Peppita stopped in shock. She looked around, frantically looking for Shampoo. Instead she saw that cat again. The cat looked up and made a quick run for the door.

"Kitty?" Peppita was about to give chase when Cliff stopped her. She looked up, ready to protest, but fell silent at the expression on his face.

"What is it, Cliff?"

"Did you just see that? She turned into a cat!"

-----------------------------------------

Ranma sat on the training hall's floor and shook his head. With the way his day had been, he wouldn't be surprised if Akane had fixed dinner.

He stood up and dusted off. He would eat dinner before he continued his search for the mysterious boy. If Akane had cooked then maybe it would kill him. That wouldn't be so bad at this point.

-----------------------------------------

Voice of Peppita Rossetti: I'm still so confused! Since when does a girl turn into a cat? Will we ever find Fayt? Will Cliff be able to get rid of his monster headache? Answers and more on the next episode of Star Ocean ½: Invasion of the body switchers! (La la laaa)

-----------------------------------------

I know it's short. I'm more testing the waters here...don't know how many people who like the SO games have also seen Ranma 1/2. Also don't know if this is entertaining anyone.

As always...Enjoy :)


End file.
